Tengaged's Next Top Model, Cycle 1
This was the only season to feature a cast of only 10 contestants. All later cycles have featured at least 12 contestants. The promotional song for this season was 'Fashion' by Lady Gaga. The international destination for the cycle was Paris, France. The prizes for this season was a $1,000,000 contract with top modelling agency T-Models, an ad campaign for''' Chanel', the cover of '''Tengaged Vogue '''and a chance to appear on the next season as a judge. The winner was 20 year old Andrea Smith from Joliet, Illinois. Episode Summaries "'You're Black, Or You're White" After brazilian bikini waxes were administrated to the contestants, and initial weights were recorded, the contestants went out to book their jobs for the photoshoot, in which the theme was a black and white shoot. At the first judging session, the judges felt that Felicia was too thin, and that Skye had been taught to pose incorrectly. They also remarked that Blaze looked much better in her pictures than in front of the panel, and perhaps she has tanned too much. Finally, Millie deceded to eliminate Skye, because even though she had a strong high fashion look, they thought that she lacked the personality to be a model. *'First call-out: '''Becky Hoff *'Bottom two: 'Blaze Lam & Skye Johnson *'Eliminated: 'Skye Johnson *'Featured photographer: 'Lachlan Bailey *'Special guest: '''Karlie Kloss "Take It Off" Tensions erupted in the house between the Christians - Angel and Becky - and several other contestants, especially concerning Sammy's atheism and Felicia's homosexuality. After a runway lesson with J. Alexander, the girls walked in a Anna Sui runway show, The girls then went to meet Katy Perry. When Felicia decided not to tell the girls about the Millie Mail which arrived while they were out, the Christians outed her and told all of the other girls. The next day Becky, to ease the tension among the girls, decided to make a group prayer, irritating Sammy, who went to the confessional and vent about her anger towards the other contestants. The second shoot the girls had to go out and book was a nude shoot, which worried the girls. Blaze and Felicia chose not to pose for the shoot. At panel, the girls were challenged to walk while removing their coats. Blaze and Felicia were both criticized for not choosing to compete in the photoshoot and both became emotional whilst being critiqued. This landed them in the bottom two. Ultimately, it was Blaze's overt sexual appeal that sent her home. *'First call-out: '''Andrea Smith *'Bottom two: 'Blaze Lam & Felicia James *'Eliminated: 'Blaze Lam *'Featured Photographer: 'Steven Meisel *'Special guests: '''J. Alexander, Anna Sui, Katy Perry, Miranda Kerr "The Beauty In Nature" All eight remaining contestants were given makeovers. Becky irritated her roomates because she overacted during it, while both Angel and Sammy were dissatisfied with the way their hair was handled. After a lesson on how to achieve a clean look, the girls had a chance to help each other with their make-up. The girls then went off to see fashion designer Stella McCartney to show off their abilities. Later it was announced that each contestant would be posing outside in a nature inspired shoot, which they would have to book themselves. Sammy who is particularly frail, struggled outside in the cold weather, but most of the girls managed to take strong pictures. The day after the shoot, Becky was rushed to the hostpital with severe food poisoning, and she later forced her way out of hospital and back to the competition so as not to be automatically eliminated, impressing the judges. At panel, Angel was criticized for the texture of her skin, and Simone was ousted as she was deemed not committed enough to the competition. *'First call-out: '''Andrea Smith *'Bottom two: 'Angel Tan & Simone Wyse *'Eliminated: 'Simone Wyse *'Feautured photogrpaher: 'Jason Christopher *'Special guests: '''Stella McCartney, Tamara Moss " Do You Know Your Way Around The Industry?" The seven remaining contestants were challenged to polish their acting skills. The contestants then went to have a spa treatment in the hotel lobby, and afterwards were forced to clean the apartment after it started to smell. Felicia was angry with Andrea after she exhibited laziness by not helping the others clean, and asked the masseur for an impromptu massage instead. Felicia's Girlfriend, Alexandra visited her and although most girls were polite and introduced themselves, Angel and Becky chose to stay in their room and read the Bible, which Felicia took offense to and felt that they were being hypocritical and homophobic. Angel later apologized to Felicia for coming across as bigoted and even herself admitted that she needed to become more tolerant of people with different sexual orientations if she planned on pursuing a modeling career in the fashion industry, The girls then booked a photoshoot which had to feautre a mode of transport in it. At panel, while Mckey excelled, several girls were given harsh criticsm for their performances. Angel was told that her look was too strong, and that the judges felt she looked too harsh and A.J. was admonished for her awkward pose and her non-high fashion look. However she was safe from the bottom two, where Andrea and Felicia found themselves. The panel said that although she had amazing model potential, Andrea needed to become more self-confident. However in a shocking elimination, Felicia, the early frontrunner to many of the girls, was eliminated due to her not turning up for her photoshoot by accident. *'First call-out: '''McKey Jefferson *'Bottom two: 'Andrea Smith & Felicia James *'Eliminated: 'Felicia James *'Featured photographer: 'Mark Seliger *'Special guests: '''Eva Longoria "I'm Sexy And I Know It" The girls were taught how to answer interview questions in this episode, and they had one-on-ones with a coach. While Sammy was being interviewed, the other girls gossiped about her weight and talked about incidents which they believed proved that she had an eating disorder. The girls then tried to impress a tough interviewer, Janice Dickinson, who tested the girls to the fullest. The girls' families then came to visit them and they celebrated with a large meal. At the photoshoot, where the girls had to book a shoot where they looked 'sexy', the girls' families came to watch them pose. At panel, Sammy was criticized for being too thin and being a know-it-all, and McKey was sent home at panel because she was not able to overcome her self-conscience issues, despite her modeling talent and phenomenal photo for this week. *'First call-out: '''Andrea Smith *'Bottom two: 'McKey Jefferson & Sammy Howland *'Eliminated: 'McKey Jefferson *'Feautured photographer: 'Jason Bell *'Special guests: '''Janice Dickinson, Jasmine Tooks "Do You Go?" The five remaining contestants - Andrea, Angel, A.J., Becky and Sammy - were told that they would be flying to Paris, the fashion capital of the world. In their hotel, Andrea was picked by draw to sleep on the floor, much to her dismay. The girls then had to book a photoshoot in which they would have to resemble a specific color given to them by Millie. The girls then went on go-sees around Paris to meet with various designers. Becky was fazed after an unwanted encounter with a man who tried to reach up her skirt while asking him for directions and had difficulty collecting herself. A.J. spent a little too much time visiting Paris, making her miss one go-see and Andrea paid someone to accompany her, for which she was admonished by the judges. At panel, Sammy was praised for her go-sees while A.J. and Becky found themselves in the bottom two for not attending all of their "go-sees", and A.J. was cut for not deomonstrating enough desire to continue in the competition, despite her high likeability, which brough most of the judges and contestants to tears. *'First call-out: '''Sammy Howland *'Bottom two: 'A.J. Patterson & Becky Huff *'Eliminated: 'A.J. Patterson *'Featured photographer: 'Mario Testino *'Special guest: '''Kate Moss "It's Time For Double Trouble!" This week, the remaining four girls had their pictures taken by Mary McCartney in an impromptu fashion shoot with a male model. Then they travelled to the House of Carven, the oldest couture house in Paris. They learned how to amobdy couture gowns with an alluring attitude. Back in the house, the girls received Millie Mail saying that they would have some free time the following day. When Sammy said that she wanted to visit Jim Morrison's grave, it ignited a conflict among them, specifically with Becky who wanted to go shopping. Eventually the girls would split into groups of two (Andrea with Becky and Angel with Sammy). The girls then met up with the Olsen sisters who taught them how to interact with another model. The girls returned to their apartment in Paris and shared the beds equally. At panel, Angel was called first for her versatility and followed by Sammy who took a stellar photograph. Becky was criticized for her hypocrtical statements, while Andrea was criticized for her inability to follow advice. In the end, Andrea's outgoing personality saved her, and Becky was sent home as the judges felt that she might be a bit too argumentative for the modeling and fashion industry. *'First call-out: '''Angel Tan *'Bottom two: 'Andrea Smith & Becky Huff *'Eliminated: 'Becky Huff *'Featured photographer: 'Mary McCartney *'Special guests: '''Pascal Millet, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen "Tengaged's Next Top Model Is......" The three finalists were evaluated by Karolina Kurkova and again by the judging panel to get booked for the finale runway show. They also competed in their photoshoots in which they had to shoot one commercial shot, and one high fashion. Angel was called first while Sammy and Andrea - a pair that had had their differences throughout the competition - were placed in the bottom two, and Sammy the recent front-runner, was ousted because the judges felt her speech sometimes came accross as careless and that she had not taken to heart the judges' credence in modeling being a proffesion that required both brains and beauty. *'First call-out: '''Angel Tan *'Bottom two: 'Andrea Smith & Sammy Howland *'Eliminated: 'Sammy Howland *'Featured photographer: 'Angelo Pennetta *'Special guests: Karolina Kurkova Soon after this, Andrea and Angel faced off on the runway modelling Versace fashions, and finally both girls faced the panel one last time. During evaluation Andrea was praised for her runway walk, receiving Donnatella Versace's support, and her eloquence but was criticized for being too commercial and safe. On the other hand, Millie revealed that she was pleasantly surprised Angel made it that far and she was also praised for her edge and character, although her speech was criticized. After evaluating, Millie said that Tengaged's Next Top Model would be revaled on the large TV next to them. The girls watched the TV turn to a picture and Andrea was declared the first winner of Tengaged's Next Top Model. *'Final two: '''Angel Tan & Andrea Smith *'Tengaged's Next Top Model: Andrea Smith *'Special guests: '''Donnatella Versace Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) 'Summaries Millie’s Callout Order 'Photo Shoot Guide' *'Episode 2 Photo Shoot: '''Black and White *'Episode 3 Photo Shoot: 'Nude *'Episode 4 Photo Shoot: 'Nature *'Episode 5 Photo Shoot: 'Transport *'Episode 6 Photo Shoot: 'Sexy *'Episode 7 Photo Shoot: 'Colors *'Episode 8 Photo Shoot: 'With a Partner *'Episode 9 Photo Shoot: 'Commercial and high fashion *'Episode 10 Photo Shoot: '''Runway